Pipes such as casings, drillpipe, and other tubulars utilized in both oilfield and non-oilfield operations may have sensitive concentrations of various metals. For example, some casings and tubulars contain 13% Cr, 25% Cr, etc. that if contacted or damaged create imperfections, and become immediately susceptible to accelerated pitting, corrosion, and other chemical and non-chemical reactions that fast-track their failure of integrity. These imperfections may be acquired at the surface or downhole by slings slacked off from cranes and forklift forks during mobilization and handling of the casings and tubulars. To avoid these imperfections, non-metallic lifting equipment, or treated metallic lifting equipment is utilized to minimize or eliminate the potential for metal:metal contact. However, the ability to safely monitor this same equipment for fatigue is inefficient and may result in catastrophic failures causing loss of assets or life.